The goal of Core C is to provide scientific, administrative and statistical support for all of the Projects and Cores of the University of Washington Program on 'Human RecQ Helicases in Biology and Oncology'. Core C also provides a forum and mechanism for scientific review and decision-making, and promotes continuous, informal communication to facilitate research and collaboration within the Program and with outside investigators. We have incorporated and improved the most useful features of the Core with this revision, and added considerable new strength in biostatistical and computing support where our needs have continued to grow rapidly. The Core C Specific Aims are: Aim 1 : Administrative support: Provide common administrative support for all Projects and Cores to facilitate Program budgeting, subcontract negotiation, purchasing and record-keeping, and Human Subjects and Animal approval filings; Aim 2: Scientific decision-making and planning: Provide centralized scientific decision-making to plan, facilitate and review research and to identify and develop new research directions; Aim 3: Resource development and sharing: Develop and share common research reagents, methods and resources across the Program as a whole; Aim 4: Biostatistical support: Provide common biostatistical support to facilitate experimental design, data mining and archiving, data analysis and publication; and Aim 5: RecQ web resource development/hosting: Develop web-accessible resources to facilitate research in RecQ helicase biology and medicine.